


The Butterfly Effect

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: AU to "Doomsday". The Balance intervenes and prevents the Doctor and Rose from being separated forever. Then the Doctor and Rose realize this is only the beginning of what's to come.





	The Butterfly Effect

Hello and welcome to a key origin story in the Coexistence Universe which is AU to the Doctor Who series. You know how the Wandererverse is to Buffy, the X – Files, Highlander, Hercules and Xena? Well, that's how that is how the Coexistence Universe is to Doctor Who. This key origin story will explain how Rose is in the stories, and don't sweat it, you will still see the other companions in future stories. That's for future stories to explore.

Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and the franchise's characters all belong to BBC. The only characters that I own is the characters I created and that have never appeared in the franchise at all.

**The Butterfly Effect**

The Tenth Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler were preparing to save the world from the Daleks and the Cybermen by sending them to the void. Rose had set the coordinates as the Doctor had instructed her to. As the Daleks and Cybermen were being sucked into the breach, things were starting to become intense for both Rose and the Doctor as the former's side of the lever was being pulled into the offline position which would have aborted the process while Daleks were still remaining.

"I've got to get it upright!" Rose shouted. With such luck that was on her side, she was able to pull the lever back where it was needed to be.

"Online and locked." the voice of the computer in the room chimed and the last of the Daleks were sucked into breach as it had been planned and the wind was in full blast.

"Rose, hold on!" the Doctor shouted as he reached out for her without losing grip on his lever.

Rose started to lose grip on the lever and started to fall into the breach herself.

"Hold on!" the Doctor shouted again. Rose lost her grip on the lever and ended up letting go of the lever. The Doctor screamed in anguish as Rose began to be sucked into the breach. However, fate had other plans for our heroes.

Before she could get too far into the breach, a mysterious force grabbed Rose and slowly pulled her over to where the Doctor was as he looked on the situation with a confused look on his face. Suddenly, the wind dies down and the void itself was closed.

"Systems closed."

Rose was confused as she reunited with the Doctor, who was just as confused as she was. They stared at each other for a little bit at first before the Doctor finally spoke up after a moment of confusing silence.

"Something saved you." the Doctor noted.

"I know." Rose replied, "I don't understand, but what did it?"

"It was us."

The couple turned around to see a young woman, who looked like she was in her teens wearing a light red kimono with dark brown hair held in a bun that suited her face and hazel green eyes.

"What do you mean it was us?" the Doctor asked, "Wait. You do sound familiar."

"We are the ones who desire stability and harmony." the young girl told him, "we are the ones known to work for an entity known as the Balance. We work for the good side of the Balance known as Twilight."

"What's with the we?" Rose asked, "you are just one person."

"We come in many forms." the young girl answered, "we come in many shapes and species for that matter. The Twilight Agents come to help bring the universes into the right direction."

"I knew I'd recognize you!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Of course Doctor," the Twilight Agent explained, "Just as we know about you. The Time Lords of Gallifrey."

"So you know about the Time Lords as well?" Rose asked.

"Precisely, Rose Tyler. We have knowledge about everything in all universes since the beginning of time."

"So what is this Balance?" Rose looked at the Doctor and the then at the Twilight Agent, "Just how powerful is the Balance?"

"The Balance is more powerful than any other known species to exist in the universe." the Doctor managed to answer, "Even Time Lords."

"Exactly Doctor." the Twilight Agent explained, "Where us Twilight Agents are the light side of the Balance, there is the dark side of the Balance known simply as Darkairai which their purpose is to create destruction to any and all universes in existence. Their agents can possess any individual, any species, that it wants and do anything it takes to have as high of power as possible."

"Will we cross paths with this Darkairai?" Rose asked.

"Unfortunately you will." the agent answered, "Where there is good, there is always evil. That has always been true ever since the beginning of time. Be very careful when you cross their paths in the future."

"We shall do that." the Doctor replied.

"Thank you for saving me." Rose added.

The agent nodded and spoke up, "Rest assured, Doctor. We will meet again."

Then the Twilight agent vanished before their eyes leaving the Doctor and Rose to leave the building and wonder on what to do next.

As they arrived in town, the Doctor and Rose were on their way to the TARDIS, short for Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

"Rose?"

The two looked in surprise as they saw the faces that they thought they would never see again in this universe: Rose's mother from this universe Jackie Tyler, her former boyfriend Mickey Smith and Rose's father from the parallel universe Pete Tyler.

"Mom? Dad? Mickey?" Rose looked surprised to see them.

As did the Doctor, "But you were in the other universe. We weren't supposed to see you again after the breach was sealed."

"Yes we were." Pete answered, "You are right. Somehow, we were able to leave that universe and reside here thanks to something that convinced us to reside in this universe."

Pause.

"Was the thing that sent you to this universe," Rose asked, "Did they call themselves Twilight agents?"

"I believe so," Jackie answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Those were the same agents that saved me from being sucked into the void." Rose replied, "It was one of the Twilight agents in the form of a young girl."

The Doctor nodded, confirming her statement. Both then proceeded to tell Pete, Jackie and Mickey on their experience with the Twilight Agent that saved Rose.

"I was about to bring Rose to the universe I resided in to save her." Pete replied after the story was finished, "but I'm glad that Twilight Agent saved my daughter."

"Imagined that this day could have been much worse had it not been for those Twilight Agents." Mickey stated, "but I must say that this is the strangest doomsday I experienced."

The Doctor and Rose had a feeling that what the Balance did was going to have a bigger plan for them than they could possibly imagined but they wouldn't tell the parents or Mickey about it.

"So what are going to do in this universe?" Rose asked her father.

"I am aware that I am dead in this universe," Pete explained, "I am going to go under the alias that I had a little time to think of: Rupert Morgan."

"That sounds like a good name." Rose replied. Jackie, Mickey and the Doctor each nodded in agreement.

"So, what now?" Mickey asked.

"Rose and I will be traveling together," the Doctor explained, "sort of to relax from everything that has happened."

"Why can't you two relax here?" Jackie asked.

Another pause came before Rose finally spoke up.

"This is going to sound hard to believe," Rose explained, "but I...I'm in love with the Doctor! That is why I made my decision a long time ago, to stay by his side."

"Doctor?" Pete looked over at the Time Lord.

"I do too." the Doctor finally spoke up, "I...I love her too. Through our travels together, I never thought I would fall in love with one of my companions, but in the end, it is the case. I love her. I love Rose Tyler!"

Mickey smirked. He had a feeling that was why he and Rose decided to be just friends before this whole battle occurred in the first place. He had a feeling she had strong feelings for the time travelling time lord, but decided to be mature about it, "That's great. I'm glad that you two are in love."

"I'm sorry Mickey," Rose said, "I should have been more honest with you."

"It's alright." Mickey replied, "I just hope we can still be friends."

"Yes, we can."

The two shared a hug before Rose walked back over to the Doctor as the two realized that this could possibly be just the beginning.

"We will see you again, right?" Jackie asked.

"Of course." Rose answered, "You will see us again."

Pete, Jackie and Mickey watched as the Doctor and Rose entered into the TARDIS and as it dematerialized before their eyes as they head off to a whole new adventure.

**The Doctor and Rose Tyler will return in Enter: the Phoenix**

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. I know. They are already in my ongoing story "Into the Woods" but this story explains how Rose is still a companion in the series/Coexistence Universe and "Enter: the Phoenix" is set before "Into the Woods" and there are other stories with the Doctor and Rose that are set in between including the one crossover with Voltron and Guardians of the Galaxy called "Collision Course".

Also, like many people, I had a feeling the Doctor was going to tell Rose that he loved her too at the end of "Doomsday" before being cut off after Rose told him that she loved him. I have a feeling that this plot bunny might have been done before, but I felt the need to do it for the Coexistence Universe. So there you go!


End file.
